


Do Not Disturb

by thelma_throwaway



Series: Office Suite [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Femdom, Multi, Office AU, PWP, Pegging, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, workplace bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelma_throwaway/pseuds/thelma_throwaway
Summary: He’s already sitting at his desk when she gets in on Monday, tapping earnestly at his work.“Hey,” Shikamaru says as if he hadn’t had her pressed against a wall less than 24 hours before.“Hey,” she replies as if she hadn’t really liked it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/ Temari/ Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Office Suite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916656
Comments: 19
Kudos: 85





	1. Shared Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> READ FIRST: v smutty, kinky stuff ahead. please see content notes below!
> 
> Also—- Lady T is an experienced, well informed dom. Do not attempt ANY kinky play, either as a dom or a sub, without proper preparation and research. I highly suggest Evie Lupine on YouTube if you’re looking for an intro or to take things to the next step!
> 
> story contains: anal play, dirty+mean talk, mentions of humiliation and public sex

She’s expecting the knock, but it still takes her a minute to get to the door. Sakura makes her way slowly, not as painfully as she thought it would be, but carefully, shivering at the strange tingle that accompanies every step.

Shikamaru looks like he’s about to crawl out of his skin, hands in his pockets and practically bouncing on his heels.

  
“Hey,” she says with a smirk. 

“Hey.” He averts his eyes and scratches the back of his neck. “... she sent me.”

“I know.” Sakura’s grin goes wider and she shifts her weight to the other hip, reveling in the secret ache it elicits. Temari’s been texting her all morning, had foreshadowed Shika’s visit with a particularly sexy threat. 

“So are you gonna let me in or do you want me to do it out here,” he snaps in a tone that’s equal parts exasperation and mortification. It’s a sunny weekend afternoon, and her neighbors are all out in their identical postage stamp sized yards. 

Sakura moves back from the doorway, biting her lip and moaning slightly at the motion. Shikamaru slips inside and shuts the door behind him. Once he’s off the stoop his blush lifts a little but he still looks thoroughly tormented and that’s the point.

Sakura giggles as he turns her against the wall. She arches her back and wiggles her ass at him.

He makes a frustrated noise. “Just let me get this over with.”

She laughs full throated and arches a little deeper, rolling her hips enticingly. It only serves to tease her own self and she gasps at the delicious press and fullness. Sakura cranes her neck to watch him. Even if she’s supposed to be their plaything, she enjoys watching Shikamaru squirm almost as much as Temari does. He’s so easily flustered, so illogically embarrassed by the things that arouse him. 

He scowls at her, then pastes his eyes to the ceiling and slips a reluctant hand up either leg of her shorts, fingers skimming lightly over the swell of her ass making her shiver. Sakura grins and embellishes the ripple of pleasure with a throaty moan and desperate look. 

“I’m barely touching you,” Shikamaru complains. “You just like to embarrass me, too.”

“Oooouuuuuhhh,” she responds genuinely as his palms close around her, fingertips digging into the supple muscles as he spreads her from behind. “But you look so sexy when you blush.”

He goes red from the tips of his ears to the hollow of his throat. It's somehow more indecent than the raunchy position he already has her in.

“Yeah, just like--mmmmm!” Her giggle turns into a moan as he tightens his grip.  
  


“Knock it off.” Shikamaru looks like he can’t decide if he should spontaneously combust or maybe liquidate completely and leak away through the crack under the front door. But his hands stay on her. He takes a moment to appreciate the outline of his hands under her shorts, the fabric tight enough to show the dip of his knuckles flexed against her skin. “I told you I’d snitch if I have to.”

“I have my orders.” Sakura rolls her hips again. “Just like you.” 

“Women,” he mutters, and brushes a thumb down between her cheeks, circling the lip of slippery silicone around a cool, hard round embedded there. He traces the facets of it with a nail and Sakura shivers.

“Fuck.” He takes a second swipe, this time pressing just harder than necessary against the gem-topped plug nestled inside her. “Not allowed to look. Just.. fuck.. just feel.”

  
“Mmmm,” she replies and leans into his touch. 

Temari has told Sakura if she’s caught without the plug in at any point that weekend, he’d get to use her mouth again and she’d have to wear the plug for a week. Exquisite torture, for Shikamaru and for Sakura.

Shikamaru sighs and gives her one last squeeze, causing her to cry out in earnest at the pressure it builds inside her, before whirling around to leave.

“Seeya Monday,” she calls out the closing door as he goes.

There’s a text waiting for her when she gets back to her bed. Spread out across the comforter is the contents of Temari’s care package, the silky bag her toy had come in, a bottle of expensive all-natural lubricant, and silicone gag that matches the cute pink plug inside her. Sakura pauses in front of the mirror for a moment to appreciate the view, humming and moaning as she folds slowly forward, pulling the fabric of her athletic shorts to one side to see the pink gem set like a diamond stud in her hole.

She flops onto the bed, breath catching at the press inside her. It’s not half as hard to walk around with it as she’d thought it would be. She’s taken a finger or two and the occasional tip but it’s her first time wearing something inside like this. 

With something like pride, she unlocks her phone to see what her mistress has to say. 

_You passed inspection, cocksleeve_. It’s accompanied by a photo of Shikamaru’s erection through his jeans, angled low like he’s in the car. He must have sent it right after leaving, based on the hard thickness and his embarrassed look. 

She sighs in delight and clenches her thighs to feel the stretch again. _Thank you, Lady T._

_And my idiot boyfriend followed instructions? He didn’t peek?_

_No peeking. I was moaning like a good little slut and he just left me there :(_

_Good. I bet you’re fucking dripping from having your ass filled. Do you like your toy?_

_Yes, Lady T it’s perfect._ Sakura lifts one leg over her head, crying out at the shift and snaps a picture of her bejeweled ass. Temari responds with several tongue-out emojis.

_I’m going to wreck that pretty little hole._

She shivers. Temari doesn’t make empty threats just to say something sexy during play. She means every word of it.

_Do you have any more commands for me, Lady T?_

It’s a gamble-- depending on Temari’s mood she might instruct Sakura to fuck herself on camera or tell her she can’t cum for a week for the audacity of her question. 

_Hmmm. Are you still talking to that pretty boy?_

Sakura giggles sheepishly. Her infatuation with Sasuke made its way into Temari’s taunts and Shikamaru’s complaints regularly.

“If you want someone to disrespect you just call Temari,” he’d said one night after fulfilling his orders to eat her without mercy in the parking garage. “He’s never going to actually take you out.”

“Hope springs eternal,” she’d replied and wiped his chin clean with the hem of her blouse. 

_I am…_ , she responds to Temari. _We’re supposed to go out next Friday._

_Cancel it._

Sakura lets out a soft gasp. She’s never cancelled on Sasuke before. And it was hard enough to get him to agree to a date.

_Send him the picture you just sent me, then say oooops wrong person and tell him u can’t make it Friday_

Sakura sends a single skull and crossbones. 

_Trust me slut_

She buries her head in her pillow and squeals. This is insane and her fingers are already tapping at the necessary buttons to make it happen. The press of the toy inside feels like Temari’s hands on her, even though she’s never touched her in person she knows somehow the soft, hot, sharp-nailed pressure of her palms. 

She presses send with a strangled moan and goes to take a screenshot to send as proof when her phone vibrates in her hand. 

_Omg he texted back in 2 seconds to go out Thursday instead_

_Hahahaha men r pathetic, don’t reply_

_You’re really torturing me here Lady T._ Sakura sticks out her tongue and finds the matching emoji to send. Things are much more playful when it's just the two of them. She’s just a hot, mean friend and Sakura’s had plenty of those.

_You fucking love it._ Temari sends a photo--- she’s naked from the waist down, someone’s face stuffed deep between her thighs. _I’m busy, go ahead and rub your clit to this. Don’t take the plug out yet I want 2 watch_.

Sakura obeys happily, pleasing herself less to the picture than the idea that Temari had orchestrated the whole afternoon while getting tongue fucked. 

He’s already sitting at his desk when she gets in on Monday, tapping earnestly at his work.

“Hey,” Shikamaru says as if he hadn’t had her pressed against a wall with his thumb against her asshole less than 24 hours before. 

“Hey,” she replies as if she hadn’t really fucking liked it.

That morning they have one of their triweekly summary report meetings. She makes a show of bending to get the conference speaker from a low shelf and he chokes on his coffee. The only thing stopping her from pulling her chair around the desk and burying her hand in his lap is the presence of their so-called superior, a lanky, salt and pepper pervert named Kakashi who spends the meeting scrolling through erotica on his phone. He’d probably approve of Shikamaru’s little fantasy. 

There’s something of Temari’s hypnotic timber in the regional manager’s voice. Both women sound like they’re perpetually checking their nails while they step on some poor bastards throat. Tsunade had recruited Sakura as a college student, and she’s beginning to wonder if there’s a pattern here. Ino the secretary has a similar sexy snarl and long blonde hair. 

“How is the new disciplinary policy going over?”

“Great,” Sakura says brightly without thinking. “I mean… people seem to be really responding to it.” 

Shikamaru rubs at his forehead with a knuckle. “Some more than others.”

Kakashi looks up from his phone briefly, his eye rolling lazily between them once before returning to his literature.

Sakura is squirming in her seat all afternoon. After 2 days of wearing the plug*, taking it out only when Lady Temari gave permission and to sleep, and she still tingles and aches and it’s turning her on, to have this secret filthy feeling.

“Want me to show you how to set up the standing desk?” He smiles innocently over his laptop. “Seems like it’s not comfortable to sit.”

“Mmmm, feels pretty good actually,” she replies without looking up from the papers in front of her, rolling her hips experimentally in her seat. “I had a really good stretch last night.”

He doesn’t mention it again.

By the time Friday rolls around she’s cancelled on Sasuke twice and accidentally on purpose sent him another picture, this one of her gagged in her mint green bustier. Temari had chosen it from three pictures and instructed Sakura to send another, this one of three lithe fingers buried to the knuckle inside her, clit dripping with spit, to Shikamaru. The third had been so thoroughly debauched that Temari claimed for her private collection. 

_Are you making a calendar?_ She had dared, rolling her lip between her teeth. 

_Not a bad idea cocksleeve ;)_

“Drinks?” Sakura asks as they pack up for the day. Friday afternoons bring back the echoes of their first encounter and they tend to flee the scene before temptation sets in. 

“Gotta stop home first.” Shikamaru averts his eyes. “Don’t you have a date?”

“I cancelled.” His jaw drops in genuine disbelief. “... Lady T cancelled...”

Shikamaru smirks.

She hasn’t been at the bar for more than a half hour before her phone buzzes in her purse.

_Shikamaru’s. Now._

She gifts her rum and coke to Hinata and leaves with no more than a wave to her friends. Sasuke is coming in as she’s going out, she greets him with a grin and a silky “bye” as she passes. She hopes the door hits him but doesn’t turn to look.

Every inch of her prickles in anticipation. She presses against her center at a red light and moans. The text could only mean one thing, though what form it will take she can only imagine. Maybe Shika’d gone home to set up some obstacle course for painful pleasure. Maybe he’d left the door unlocked and tied himself to the bed. Temari always liked to change up who was in control. 

Her heart flutters and her clit pounds and she turns up the AC and moans as her nipples harden even more under her blouse. 

She parks and practically runs to his apartment, knocking softly.

“Shik?”

There’s some muttering behind the door before it opens. His cheeks are red and he won’t meet her eye. My turn, she thinks with an inward smirk. To make him scream.

  
He hmphs in hello and steps back to let her in. The door isn’t even closed before she slammed into the wall, stumbling back over the row of shoes by the door. There’s two soft, sharp-nailed hands all over her, squeezing at her thighs, her tights, her ass. 

Shikamaru shrugs helplessly and rubs the back of his neck as his girlfriend mauls her


	2. Employee Entrance

“Finally,” Temari growls against her throat between hard, sucking kisses before flipping her around, pressing Sakura’s cheek flat against the wall. 

“Damn, Temari! Let her take her shoes off at least.” 

Instead she flips Sakura’s skirt up over her ass and gives her a loud slap across the cheeks before wrenching the younger woman’s head around to look at her. Slowly, hungrily, she works Sakura’s mouth open, biting and licking her way in before inching her tongue so far down her throat that Sakura gags. 

“You taste like liquor, cocksleeve,” Temari pulls back and traces a fingertip along the inside of her bottom lip. “Are you drunk?”

“No, Lady T.” Sakura’s voice trembles. “I just had a few sips.”

“Good— we can’t play if you’re not in your right mind.” She hasn’t been in her right mind for weeks. Not since Temari had ordered her to her knees.

“You just drank half a bottle of wine,” Shikamaru gripes. 

“That’s different,” Temari purrs against Sakura’s throat. “She’s going to need to be able to tell me if something hurts.” 

With this Temari yanks down her panties and she moans. Temari dips into a squat and spreads Sakura’s ass cheeks wide with a hand stretched wide over either cheek, digging her nails in hard enough to welt the skin. Shikamaru groans at the sight— Sakura’s petal pink hole is still stretched from her weekend of training, forming a little surprised  _ o _ at the center of her creamy white cheeks. 

“Ooooo very nice.” One of Temari’s hands disappears under her own skirt. Sakura can see from her twisted position that she’s  _ stroking _ something, not rubbing or teasing, but stroking something long that pokes against the fabric. Sakura gasps and moans at the prospect of what’s waiting for her. “Your ass looks like it was made to be fucked. Like it’ll just swallow up anything I put in it.”

Sakura makes a desperate sound and rolls her hips against Temari’s grasp. In turn Temari leans forward, eyes locked with Shikamaru’s, with her tongue extended like she’s going to take the first lick, warm breath ghosting over wet skin. Both of her pets moan and she laughs, tossing her head back without ever making contact. 

“I—I didn’t know you were—ah!!— in town, Lady Temari.” Sakura musters a scowl at Shika and he shrugs. She would have worn something better if she’d known she would finally get to play with Lady T in person. 

“It was a surprise,” Temari laughs, still squeezing and massaging Sakura’s ass thoughtfully. “You’ve been so good and Shika’s been  _ so _ bad.”

“Oooo,” Sakura teases as if he’s been called to the principal's office, twisting to look at the bad boy in question. He’s hard as a rock, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, cock straining against the zipper of his dress pants. There’s smeared purple lipstick and hickies all over his throat. 

“Come here, Shikamaru,” Temari tuts, one hand stroking between her legs, the other circling the pink hole in front of her. He obeys, standing at attention at her side. Sakura can feel the heat radiating off his body, sees his hands itching to touch. “Spit.”

Sakura gasps as a warm gob of saliva hits her squarely on the sensitive ring. It cools against her skin and makes her shiver. 

“Again.”

She cries out when he repeats himself and writhes against Temari’s hands but all she gets is a throaty laugh.

“Keep going.”

Shikamaru keeps spitting until his mouth and throat are dry. Each wind up is shakier than the last until he’s practically quivering at the sight of his saliva dripping down her. He’s so hard she can feel the blunt tip against the back of her thigh even though he’s standing a few inches away from her. 

Temari laughs, a dangerous velvety chuckle and rises, rubbing Sakura’s cheeks together to smear his spit up and down her ass.

“You’ve been very difficult lately,” she says to Shikamaru. “You aren’t following the rules.” 

He makes a noise like he has a rebuttal at the tip of his tongue but his lips won’t let him release it.

“It reminds me of when I first met you,” Temari coos. “And you told me you’d never take an order from a  _ girl _ .”

Sakura snorts and eyes Shikamaru up and down..

“Laugh it up, cocksleeve, he was talking about you.” Temari emphasizes her point with a savage slap to the sensitive skin where her ass meets her thigh. 

Sakura  _ hmphs _ haughtily and sticks her tongue out at Shikamaru.

He’d been a real pain in his younger days, always questioning her judgement, asking if she was on her period when she’d snap. He’d once called her a ‘saleswoman of no particular talent’. Of course he’d matured nicely, made genuine apologies, and had become a reliable ally. When they figured out she was making ten grand less than him he’d jumped over Kakashi’s head and went directly to Tsunade to make sure the issue was rectified for every woman in their department.

_ Thank you, Lady T,  _ she thinks fondly as Shikamaru’s blush turns fluorescent red

He bares his teeth and busies his shaking hands undoing the top two buttons of his shirt. He’s still dressed for work, except for the telltale stain blossoming in his lap. 

“Can you  _ believe _ he said no to me?” Temari’s hand reappears from under her skirt, trailing up Sakura’s back from the hollows of her hips, over each vertebrae, around the nape of her neck to press briefly into her throat with sharp almond shaped nails before burying in her hair. “Twice.”

This does give her pause, though she’s committed to the writhing pressure Lady Temari is building in her. If he’d said  _ no _ it must have been really wild, or maybe something he just couldn’t bring himself to do. She bites her lip and tries to catch his eye but he won’t look at her. 

“What wouldn’t he do,” Sakura asks shakily and immediately regrets it. Temari hisses and shoves her face harder against the wall, tugging cruelly at the roots of her hair. 

“Why would I tell my cocksleeve what my vibrator is up to?” She rakes her nails down Sakura’s body, taking extra time to torture her chest. “No bra today.”

Shikamaru makes a strangled sound and he moves to back away, cheeks newly aflame. Again she has to laugh at what pushes him over the edge. He can spit himself dry wetting her asshole but the idea that she had gone braless at work makes him blush. Temari chuckles again, even more dangerous than before.

“You didn’t cheat and take it off in the car did you?”

“N—no Lady Temari,” she gasps. “It was so cold in our office I thought Shikamaru would notice for sure.”

“Did you?” Temari says acidly, accenting her words with a sharp pull on the sensitive skin in question. “Did you notice Sakura’s nipples were hard? Don’t lie to me, Shika, you’re really pissing me off.”

He makes a sound that neither confirms nor denies that he’d barely been able to focus on his work with those defined little pearls pointed at him all day. 

“Yes or no?” Temari sneers and twists hard through Sakura’s blouse. Sakura lets out a sob and her thighs start to shake. 

“Fuck— yes. Yes I noticed!” 

Temari lets up her torture, rubbing gentle circles around the tender skin. She nuzzles her face between Sakura’s shoulder blades.

“I think Shika is worried about hurting you, cocksleeve. He doesn’t want to scare you off.” Her hand disappears beneath her skirt again, and this time she teases Sakura with what she has hidden under the fabric so Shikamaru can’t see.

Sakura mewls and arches back, laying bare her throat for Temari to feast on. She stares at Shikamaru until he looks back and quirks an eyebrow at him.  _ Really? _

He shrugs and ghosts a secret palm over his erection. She sticks out her tongue.

“Shika’s touching himself, Lady Temari,” she whines. He scowls at her but Temari just laughs against the nape of her neck.

“I guess I can’t blame him.” She pulls Sakura from the wall by a fistful of hair, holding her in front of Shikamaru for him to take in the full sweep of her, pink and panting and starting to sweat. Her tongue snakes around Sakura’s earlobe and she moans a laugh into her cheek when Sakura gasps in ecstasy. “We’re so fucking hot.”

“You really are.” 

When she looks at Shikamaru again she can see somethings snapped. He looks ravenous and determined, as if he’s lost control so completely that he’s back in it again. His eyes are bright and hard, gears clicking behind his temples as he memorizes the scene. He looks like he did when he’d first admitted he wanted her. Like he’s already decided something. 

“I came  _ allllll  _ the way out here,” Temari singsongs. “Used my miles, cancelled my hair appointment, skipped boxing class.” She slides her free hand down his loosened tie and tugs hard at the end. Sakura’s close enough that he can feel her breath on his collar bone.“To show you you  _ can’t  _ scare or hurt our sweet little Sakura, because she’s a filthy freak. Just like you and me, isn’t that right cocksleeve?”

Sakura’s legs are like jelly so when Temari shakes her by the hair, her whole body quivers with the movement. Her body goes hot at  _ freak _ because Temari says it’s like it’s the best thing in the world and also because in this moment, she knows it’s true.

Anything they want to do she’ll happily take and ask for another round. She wants to be bruised, sore, incoherent, she wants to cede all control to Lady Temari. No more worrying about how she looks or if she’s better than her partners last, the thoughts that usually plague her during sex and rob her of her pleasure. With Temari and Shikamaru she gets to let go, let someone else make the decisions. She’s always struggling for respect, for dominance, to prove herself as more than a cute little thing with a big title.

She’s come to the startling conclusion that she had already trusted Shikamaru completely. It was why it was so easy to submit to Lady T— if he trusted her than she did too. They’ve worked side-by-side for so long she can’t pin down when exactly it was that she’d started to rely on him, to know what he was thinking without a word between them. When had their friends started teasing her, calling her his work-wife? 

_ I prefer to be his cocksleeve _ , she thinks as Temari drags them towards the living room.

She’s been here plenty of times but there’s something unfamiliar about the darkened room, lit by a row of wavering candles on the mantle. It's perfectly neat as always, but the curtains are drawn tight, and the shogi board and ashtray are tucked away. 

Temari bends her over the arm of Shikamaru’s plush couch, pressing Sakura’s face into the cushion as she lines up behind her. She shoves Sakura’s skirt high up around her ribs and draws her nails over the bare skin, leaving red tracks the curl down from the small of her back, around each ass cheek, across her thighs.

“Still wet?” Temari asks as she spreads Sakura with her free hand, giggling at the moist threads of spit that form as she pulls the cheeks aside. She yanks Shikamaru closer, wrapping his tie around her fist. “Give me your hand.”

Sakura wants to see his expression but she can’t move. She settles for the strangled growl he makes when his palm closes around the strap-on under Temari’s skirt.

“How does it feel?” Temari sneers. “Bigger than you?”

“Fuck no,” he snaps. 

“There’s no replacement for that cock,” Temari says fondly, and there’s the sound of a soft kiss. Sakura averts her eyes even though she can’t see them. It’s a brief moment outside of play and she knows it’s just for them. “Do you think Sakura can take it anyway?”

“Definitely not.” 

Behind her, Shikamaru smirks and raises an eyebrow for permission, capitalizing a little on Temari’s sudden tenderness. She nods with a knowing smile, and he closes his palm hard around Sakura’s other cheek. Temari sighs at the sight, both their hands on Sakura’s pale ass, together pulling her wide and eliciting a distraught moan.

It’s not roses and poetry in the moonlight but there’s something romantic about it. 

“I think she can,” Temari says sweetly, kissing her way down Shikamaru’s throat. She moves his other hand to keep stroking her strap-on. She moans into his mouth at a particularly sharp tug.

“Is it…”

Temari laughs and presses lightly on the crown of his head. Shikamaru goes to his knees as if he’s been struck, hungrily pushing at her pleated skirt. Only Temari would travel in thigh high leather boots and all-black sailor suit. She looks like the demonic bully of his dreams. 

He snarls when he feels the bare skin on her hips, attacks it with biting kisses.

“That’s right.” Temari strokes and pulls on the silicone cock, one end disappearing at the juncture of her thighs. She moans at the movement of the bulb shifting inside her and pulls Shikamaru’s head back by his coarse ponytail. She presses the head between his lips with no resistance. Once he’s on his knees there’s not much he won’t do. His understanding of the why of it is much less refined than Sakura’s. He just knows that when he bends to Temari there’s only her and her body and nothing else matters.

She moans as he loosens his jaw, taking her deeper and pulling her closer. Sakura squirms to see but Temari pins her to the sofa with one soft hand at the base of her spine. She laughs and gasps and drags her nails down Sakura’s body as she presses deeper into Shikamaru’s mouth, grinning wildly. He shivers and massages his hands up her thighs.

“Just get it nice and wet,” she snarls as she unbuttons her blouse, letting it fall to the floor around. When she’s buried almost to the hilt she laughs and strokes his cheek, holding him still and deep until he’s drooling and gagging. 

Temari admires the scene before her— on his knees with tears in his eyes and exquisite gag reflex in action, is her gorgeous, obstinate boyfriend, bent and moaning and hungry for touch is  _ his _ innocent crush, cute little Sakura from sales. She giggles and and grabs a handful of either of them wherever her palm lays and gives a playful shake.

Both of her playthings moan in tandem and she digs her nails in and hisses as Shikamaru’s muffled cry vibrates through the toy lodged in his throat. She clenches around the other end nestled inside her and pushes savagely.

“Get it as wet as you think Sakura needs it.” Temari runs the pad of her thumb around her hole to emphasize her point and she shivers, palms fisting at the couch cushion. Shikamaru is gagging and drooling so loud she can hear it. She sees white at the sound of his spit hitting the wood floor. 

Temari is similarly entranced, wipes the drool from his chin and throat and sucks her finger clean. “Get on your feet.”


	3. Deep Dive

Shakily, without letting the silicone cock slide from his throat, Shikamaru comes to his feet still bent at the waist. Temari drags him off her by the hair and lets the saliva drip directly on Sakura’s ass. She slaps his face and he spits, repeats the action as she lands a half dozen wet smacks to his cheeks. 

“Watch carefully,” she growls, nestling the hard tip of the toy against Sakura’s hole. The muscle quivers and relaxes, drawing it deeper. Temari laughs as she slides in easily, and Sakura cries out — part pleasure , part pain, clarity, confusion, an ache for more flexing against the instinct to pull away. She sinks her hips back against Temari without thinking, feels Shikamaru’s wet lips drag against her thigh as she pushes back. 

Temari is holding him as close to the action as possible without actually shoving his face between her ass cheeks as Sakura sets a tentative pace.

“ _ Ummmh _ , you really are a little anal whore,” Temari growls appreciatively. “Your ass practically ate my cock.”

Sakura gasps as Temari presses deeper. “Do you need more lube, cocksleeve? Or did Shikamaru get you wet enough? Your pussy is  _ dripping _ .” 

“No Lady Temari, I’m wet enough.”

“Can you take more?” Temari thrusts deep.

“Yes, Lady T!”

“Can you take it harder?” Again, fast and deep.

“Yes,  _ fuck _ , please Lady Temari fuck me harder.”

Temari shakes Shikamaru’s head and wrenches it back to stare in his eyes. “Hear that? She’s fucking begging to be split in half. You’re not going to scare her with a few fingers in her pussy at the bar.”

He lets out a strangled  _ hmph _ but doesn’t respond.

“Cocksleeve,” Temari growls without looking away from him, drawing herself almost all the way out of the woman stretched in front of her. Only the Bulbous silicone head remains inside, stretching the pink muscle taught “Does Shikamaru have permission to finger your pussy under the table?”

“Y-yes, Lady T,” Sakura mewls, trying to push back onto the toy but Temari stays her hips with a firm grip. She spits again on Shikamaru’s face and he shifts, cock uncomfortably hard now. 

“Does Shikamaru have permission to come over and fuck you senseless without a word?”

“Yes! Anything you want, Lady T.” Sakura would agree to getting fisted in the lobby of corporate HQ if it meant getting filled again. She can’t explain it— it hurts a bit but her tears aren’t from pain but from the prospect that it will end, that eventually Temari will withdraw and she’ll be left gaping, empty in a way she had no idea she needed to be filled.

“He can eat your ass? He can cum on your tits? He can call you cocksleeve and anal whore and little slut?”

Sakura moans and presses back and this time Temari lets her, lets her take the piece almost to the hilt with a long, keening, desperate cry. “Y-yeeees, Lady Temari.”

“He’s not going to scare you away?” She lifts Sakura with a palm under her ribs. “Is there  _ anywhere  _ you wouldn’t take his cock or fingers or tongue or cum.”

Sakura meets Shikamaru’s eyes. They’re blown out with desire and hot with something that looks a lot like possession. She bites her lip and sinks down even farther on Temari. The older woman moans and nibbles her neck, murmuring curse laden praise against the reddening skin. 

“No Lady T,” she says breathlessly, “I want it all.”

A flushed thought cuts through her sex fogged brain. There’s no  _ way _ she would have been able to take Sasuke so easily. Temari’s voice made her go limp, Shikamaru’s hands made her relax. Sasuke has only ever made her tense without release, scrambled her senses without fucking them back into alignment. She imagines him sitting at the bar, sipping listlessly at a vodka tonic while she’s here embarking on a technicolor fuckfest. She giggles into the couch. Maybe Lady T will take a picture to send.

Temari yanks Shikamaru upright, bringing all three of their bodies together for the first time in a brief of slide of fabric on skin, and pushes him towards the couch. He settles across from Sakura, one leg crossed under him so he can face her. 

“I’m going to fuck Sakura’s ass hard and rough and without mercy now,” Temari explains casually, nails skimming over Sakura’s tits and abs and clit and thighs. “And I don’t want you to look away from her for one second. She’s going to get up on her hands and knees and you’re going to watch her face. And  _ then _ you can decide if you’re ‘not sure she’s really into it’.”

Sakura peers down at him through a halo of wet eyelashes and he looks away quickly, resettling his attention somewhere south of her eyes. She wants him to know that she’s okay, wants to enjoy the delicious satisfaction of his hungry stare, wants to make him jealous, make him angry, make him cum. 

Without another word, Temari tosses her down again and Sakura lands palms down on the cushion, toes scrabbling for ground as she’s pushed up off the ground by Temari’s rough strokes. 

They’re practically eye-level like this, though Sakura has to arch up a bit to meet his gaze. Her look somehow conveys that she can’t wait to take him like this and also that Lady Temari is far superior at it. Shikamaru gulps once and finally lets go as Sakura’s ragged screams and moans fill the living room. He’s close enough to feel her breath on his collarbone, close enough to pull her head down to his aching, weeping cock though it would surely mean sudden death to disobey Temari so spectacularly. He’s already on her bad side with no sign of getting off it.

Or just getting off, at this point.

Soon Sakura is writhing, panting, talking nonsense all with the intention to make sure Temari  _ never stops _ . She lets out a long, keening moan and sobs as Temari laughs, bucking her hips hard enough to pitch Sakura forward into Shikamaru’s lap. It breaks the spell he’s been under, unable to look away as he’d been commanded, and he looks up almost puzzled at his girlfriend.

She rolls her eyes and beckons him closer. He shifts forward, pressing Sakura’s flushed face against his thigh. He vaguely feels the vibrations of a moan against his cock through his boxers but its not so interesting as the hypnotic stare drawing him up towards her purple-stained lips. 

When he’s close, Temari takes him by the chin and lands a bruising kiss, working his mouth open has she had with Sakura.

“Don’t swallow,” she snarls and spits into his mouth before pushing him back down. Shikamaru lands, mouth open with her saliva still slick on his tongue. 

“ _ Uuuumphhh, _ ” Temari moans as she bends deeper to catch a fistful of Sakura’s hair. She gives a few gentle thrusts buried deep, riding the silicone knob inside herself. Sakura in turn gasps and gurgles and her eyes roll back as her mouth is eased open. Temari spits again, licking a stray string of saliva from Sakura’s chin as she withdraws. “Kiss her.”

Shikamaru’s breath catches and he hesitates. He’s cum in her throat, eaten her into incoherence, felt the plug stretching her asshole but they’ve never kissed. She hadn’t asked about and he hadn’t wanted to, that old-fashioned part of him that didn’t quite believe it was  _ proper _ even though proper had flown out the window when he’d swiped to accept Temari’s video call.

“Do it,” Temari prods, not totally cruelly, and bucks her hips again to push Sakura closer. With a last shake of the head, Shikamaru takes her face in his hands and turns her towards him. Her green eyes are a particularly vibrant jade though they’re glassy and wet. Sakura’s mouth opens instinctively and he can see the little puddle of Temari’s spit in the curl of her tongue. 

Shikamaru tries not to sigh when their lips meet. Whether or not she’d ordered it, he didn’t want his girlfriend to think he was enjoying it too much. Both to preserve her feelings and to avoid giving her the impression that she had been right. Sakura’s moan is enough for both of them, and she wastes no time sliding her tongue across his, nibbling his lip, swirling Temari’s spit between them. 

To his surprise he feels a gentle hand in his hair, sharp nails scratching at his scalp.

“I told you it was okay,” she coos before pressing him hard against Sakura by the back of the head. “Now fuck her mouth with your tongue.”

He holds his tongue taut, groaning at the way her throat flutters around the muscle. He hazards a cracked eye and Sakura’s staring him down, victory written on her slim brows. Shikamaru  _ hmphs _ and tilts her head back, pushing deeper and deeper, working his tongue in her throat like a cock. Temari speeds up her strokes as a keening cry builds in Sakura’s stomach. Once again she’s overstimulated and quickly losing the plot. The soft, tickling wriggle of Shikamaru’s tongue filling her mouth, the unyielding silicone Temari fills and empties her with over and over, firm and slightly chapped lips rasping against hers, silky palms scratching a swirling pattern down her back.

Sakura’s eyes go blank for a moment. When they refocus her look is desperate and she makes a pleading noise against his mouth. He looks up at Temari-- her face is flushed pink and she’s chewing her lip. She plants her hands on Sakura’s ass and presses her fingers hard into the plump cheeks. Both women moan at the pressure and Temari shakes with a breathy snarl.

“Are you enjoying yourself, cocksleeve?”

Sakura moans affirmatively and Shikamaru can feel it reverberate through his own throat as his tongue works in and out of her mouth.

“Have we scared you off?”

She hums an emphatic  _ NO _ into Shikamaru’s mouth, glassy gaze locked to his. Sakura winks and he resists the urge roll his eyes to the ceiling and sigh.

“Are you going to cum without permission?” Temari lifts a knee to rest on the arm of the couch, pushing deeper and tipping Sakura forward. Shikamaru falls back with her, one hand sliding into her hair and the other resting on the small of her back. He groans and drops away into the sound of the two women racing towards release above him. His cock is trapped under Sakura beneath a layer of cloth but it doesn’t matter-- he’s going to cum too, with or without permission, from the velvety moans and the slap of skin and staticky buzz Sakura’s sobs send through him whenever Temari lands a thrust.

“You both need to practice your stamina.” Lady T laughs and shivers and laces her fingers with Shikamaru’s at the base of Sakura’s spine. “I could fuck this pretty pink hole for  _ hours _ .”

He growls into Sakura’s mouth and she sobs, bracing a hand on his shoulder and for a moment he thinks she’ll move to pull away. She’s been teased and tortured from the moment she walked in the door, her eyes are barely focused. Instead she uses the leverage to press hard against his mouth while she slams herself back onto Temari, eliciting a throaty howl followed by a cascade of moans and sobs and swears. Somewhere in there she pants permission for them to cum. Sakura is first, shaking in his arms and he swallows her screams greedily while Temari draws her hand along Sakura’s slit.

“So wet,” she marvels, stretching the drip between her fingers. “I never even touched your clit and you’re wet enough to fuck twice.”

This breaks him and he yanks Sakura’s face off of him by a fistful of hair, burying his teeth into her neck in a bruising kiss before the yelp of surprise even leaves her mouth. He cums in his boxers like a fucking teenager and is grateful for it. What his breathing evens and his head clears, Sakura has her forehead nestled in the crook of his neck, hands fisted in his shirt. It takes him a moment to understand the sudden change of events.

He admires he the hickey blossoming on her neck as she mewls at Temari’s withdrawal.

“Easy,” soothes Temari, releasing Shikamaru’s hand to massage Sakura’s lower back. “Don’t clench.”

“I d--don’t want you to goooo,” Sakura sobs and the couple laughs.She shakes Shikamaru’s collar weakly in retribution but nuzzles her nose against his shoulder with one last gasp as Temari pulls free. Sakura makes a pathetic noise and collapses against him. Temari wipes her toy clean and walks shakily to kneel behind Shikamaru on the couch.

She sighs **,** gives them both an affectionate shake by the hair, and raises herself to hover over Shikamaru’s face. He growls at the warmth, the fragrant wetness just out of range of his tongue and Temari eases the toy from inside her with a moan. She falls back and pulls Shikamaru’s head into her lap. 

“Everyone good?” She says with a smirk and produces a glass decanter of water from behind the couch. She pours a little into each of their mouths before taking a long sip. “I don’t know you little fucktoys are tired, I’m the one that did all the work.”

“Sorry Lady Temari,” they both mumble.

Temari reaches out to smack Sakura’s ass and she shudders and mewls against Shikamaru’s chest. 

“Are you going to say no to me again, Shikamaru.” 

Shika shakes his head and kisses her thigh. “No way, Lady T.” 

“Good.” She smiles a velvetine, hungry smile. “Because once you catch your breath you’re going to fuck Sakura until the I say stop.”

Sakura moans at this and raises her head to look at Temari. “ Lady T..?” 

“Yes, cocksleeve?” Temari has pulled the elastic from Shikas pony tail and is carding her hand through his coarse brown hair.

Sakura grins. “Will you take a picture for me to send to Sasuke?”

Shikamaru chokes and looks between the two women. Temari tosses her head back and laughs. “Of course I will. Get on your knees and show me that pretty pussy.”

“Thank you Lady T!” Sakura giggles and raises herself from Shika’s chest.

“Women,” he mutters.   
  
  


* * *

I feel really obligated to present this insane, debauched piece of writing with some resources! I got a lot of sex+relationship ed from ff as a teenager in the ‘00s and that’s really alarming. I really like the following people/things/sites:

Oh Joy Sex Toy web comic

I read the OJST reviews of strapless toys (‘Feeldoe’, ‘The Share’) to write this fic. Both recommend using a ton of lube which I did not include here. Spit is not lube. 

Evie Lupine, YouTube educator

Evie does educational videos on all things kinky, including how healthy kink relationships should go. I highly recommend her channel to anyone interested or might be


End file.
